Like it or not
by Soccerstar1018
Summary: When Chloe is attacked by a rouge gaurd valintina wants to put her into hiding...with alek.what wil come out of the deal chloe make with valentina to stay in hiding for a month or 2?and how will chloe and ALek admit thier feelings for each other? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you have read my other story then you know that I'm a HUGE CHALEK FAN and I'm extremely sorry for stopping it ( the story, I would _NEVER _GIVE UP ON chalek) but I really hope you like this story I feel really confident that this is going to be a good story, just by the way it flowed from my fingers, and the way this plot bunny has been hopping around in my head at the most random times for a few weeks now. But I haven't had a chance to type anything in a while as y'all probably know. Also, I have been reading on my little break and I really really feel like it's helping me write better, so tell me what you think, and see y'all at the bottom :DD!**

**Soooo…on that note…ENJOY THE STORY!**

**_LIKE IT OR NOT…_**

**_Chapter 1_**

'_Okay this has got to stop' _it thought to myself as I was running for my life…once again.

A girl can only handle so much. Being chased by the order is good enough, and now parts of our own race have gone rouge. I mean aren't we suppose to stick together while we try to unite the races. I know that humans fight each other all the time, but they aren't trying to be whipped out by some crazy assassins.

Only if I listened to Alek when he kept telling be to listen carefully and to trust my gut, right before he left for the night, the first one since I became the uniter ( I have to tell you those all nighters were catching up to him, but he still looked hot). Dear bassest, why am I thinking this while I'm being chase around by so-called guard (I only call Jasmine and Alek my protector I call the others my guard). I was running to the apartment when something got caught on to my ankle and I fell in to some bags of leaves in to an ally. With my ankle searing in pain and a little dizzy from my fall, thanks to the hearing lesson with Alek, I was able to tell that me pursuer was far enough that I had maybe 8 minutes until he found me, and well killed me or knock me out or something. I tried to get up but my ankle was wrapped in to some old rusted metal fishing trap. I tried pulling it out, but I was too tangle up that if I pulled my foot out then I would lead a blood trail for him to follow or I would bleed out before he found me, I was already bleeding from my small attempt to escape. That was when I remembered something else that Alek said to me a few weeks after we found out that I was the uniter.

_Beginning of flashback_

'_if you every get attacked when I'm not there then remember 3 things, 1) CALLED ME! but that's a given, I know you just can't stayt away from me' he said smirking. '2) run like hell to the safest place you can think of, better yet the apartment the door man will know what to do. And 3) if you stop for any reason you better fight like hell. I don't care when it is, where you are, or who your with, I will always be there for you when you need it. I don't think I will ever forgive myself if something happened to you.'_

_End of flashback_

I reached in to my back pocket, having to twist my body to get it out of my back pocket only making the rusted shards of metal fishing net dig deeper into my already bloody scorching ankle. I listened to see where my attacker was. 6 minutes. I pulled out my phone and dial Alek , who's on my speed dial as 3. I pressed my phone up to my ear, my breathing laboring by the seconds and Alek answered half way through the last ring. " hello?" he asked in his sleepy british accent, it was obvious that he just woke up, which was expected at 2:30 in the morning. Usually I would melt at the sound of his voice but right at the moment I want to scream in pain. "_alek…" _I said starting to get dizzy and light headed from the blood lose that that was rapidly increasing. "Chloe! what's wrong!" he yelled instantly awake. I listened for my assailant. 5 minutes left. "my guard went rouge, I'm in an ally right on main and 7th street, my ankle got caught up in some wire and I can't move," I said as loud as I could, but sleep was consuming me at what felt like the speed of light, the yawn I was fight to keep down fought itself up and I let a cat like yawn creep up my throat and out my mouth, "alek, please hurry I'm getting really tired an my attacker is almost here. _Please, hurry." _I force my mouth to cooperate with my brain, but right now my phone felt like lead, my eyelids 1000 pounds and I had to force myself to breathe. My breathing becoming more and more painful for each breathe that filled my aching air-starved lungs. I forced myself to listen for my maybe killer, if the pain in my bady didn't beat him to it. 2 minute left ' please hurry alek' I thought " Chloe, I'm on my way please stay with me Chlo. And don't close your eyes." He pleaded I could have sworn that I heard tears in his voice. If it wasn't for hearing him like that, I would have let the black peacefulness take me, willingly. It was then I saw the dark siloette of a man running, and the thumping of shoes, faster than any human could every run. I checked to make sure it wasn't alek running towards me, the second the first _thump, _reached my ears I knew it was him…the person who would take my lif or lives if he had a chance. I tried to bury myself further in to the bags but the constant pain in my leg, nope not my ankle anymore but my entire leg, reminded my that that wasn't going to happen. " _Alek I can see him" _I said terrified, and able to cover myself with a few things. Ignoring the extreme feeling to want to scream in agonizing pain. "Chloe! Stay in the line with me I'm almost there I can see the main street sign." His teary voice was replaced with rage, venom spill out of each and every word. But by that time it was to late. My ex guard, and current assassin, stood 6 feet before me. He bent over on his knees, breathing hard. He suddenly stop his labored breathing, I could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, mine wore out about 5 minutes ago. He sniffed the air then his cat like eyes peering in to mine. But he didn't start walking toward me until after a few seconds. I didn't notice his cat eyes until he came close enough. His mai eyes were a dark dark green but slowly got lighter until they reach the slit of black for the pupil. He looked about 29 years old more or less, dark brown hair that was matted with sweat, and he was tall, taller than me but alek would tower him in comparison. He was pretty cute but I wasn't thinking about that more like that I want nothing more to die at that moment and he would grant that wish for me but he would take all my lives in return. He was about to reach over and grab were I was but a dark figure tackled him to the ground before anything more happened. But I was able to catch a glimpse of the dirty blonde hair that many occasions I want run my hands through. I caught a glimpse of the fight. Alek was clearly leading the dance of the deadly tango. Within minutes, which felt like hours, there was labored breathing, a crash, a moan then silence. I couldn't concentrate enough to listen to see which heart beat was coming towards me. So I sat there, not moving, waiting to see if my savor's or my murderer's face would appear. I sat there in dead silence while someone moved around bags to find me. When Alek's face appeared I don't think I have ever been so relived in my life, or would it be lives? Either way I must of looked pretty bad because the first thing that came out of Alek's gasping lips was "oh mai goddesses Chloe" the moment he step forward to grab me out of the bags, I screamed in pain. He followed my eyes, confused, until he saw what I was looking at, my bloodied mangled leg and ankle tangled in that death trap of wire. He immediately stepped off the netting, only to be earned with a yelp of pain from my lips. He Apologetically looked in to my eyes and muttered a "sorry". He took out his pocket knife which had a pair of scissors and cut through the wiring. He cut around it only leaving the stuff stuck in my leg alone, for now. " Alek I'm so tired" I said yawning my eyes drifting close. "_no!_ chloe, love, stay with me I promise you can fall asleep soon but you have to stay with me right now." He said picking me up. this only made my leg burn in pain. I screamed, fortunate that we were in a deserted part of the city. Tears burned my eyes beginning to fall in pain. Alek looked conflicted, then he said, "Love, please listen to me this is going to hurt and I'm so sorry but I have to get you to the apartment." I nodded only wanted to get away from this pain and sleep. As he carried me bridal style he began to sprint. Every step he took made, made tore pain, searing pain, through me. But I also know that every step brought me closer to sleep.

The sleepiness. It was too strong, at one point I drifted off but alek yelled and brought me back to conciseness. When we barged in to the apartment door Alek called Jasmine and Valentina. " Alek where have you bee-" but was cut short by the sight of me. " Jasmine go get the medical supplies, Alek put her on the table." Before she even finished her sentence I was on the table and jasmine had the medical supplies next to me. "Alek I'm so tired can I sleep now?" I asked " no, love just a few more minutes I promise. Chloe? Chloe! Wake up! Damn it! CHLOE WAKE UP! CHLOE WAKE UP I CAN'T LOOSE YOU! DAMN IT CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!" he yelled at them while i drifted to sleep.I tried to stay wake I really didn't but I wasn't strong enough. I soon faded away in to blackness.

I don't know how long I was in it but I wanted out, now! This blackness wasn't peaceful, not like the one when you die. This was a horribly darkness. An eerie darkness. But I wasn't dead. With all my strength I had left I opened my eyes.

Everything blurred together. Noises and voices sounded like hums and buzzes. Lights were blinding. Every movement made my throbbing head, throb harder. I moaned and something came to my side. It was him. He was the only thing that I saw and heard correctly. Just the sight of him made my head hurt a little less. But if I looked at something else the throbbing started again. "hey, love" Alek said his sweet british accent gracing his beautiful lips. I felt his hand run through my hair. " hey" I said weakly my throat feeling like sandpaper. "how are you feeling" he asked gently, still running his hand through my hair. "better now that I can see you." I said then realized what I said and blushed. He just smiled…Whoa wait he just smiled this is the first time I have seen him smile a real smile not is famous smirk just a smile. " you have a really nice smile you should use it more often" I said not realizing it until the words left my lips only making me blush harder. I tried covering my face but my arms were to sore to do so. I looked around and saw I was in a bed room. It had a dark brown wooden desk on one of the walls, which were a navy blue. On the other wall there was a dark wooden dresser. I was lying in the bed that was a dark navy and laid on a dark brown 4 pole bed set. There was a basketball in the corner near a gym bag but otherwise it was perfectly clean nothing on the floor or desk. Nothing like my cousins had been last time I saw him last summer. " wow.." I whispered under my breathe. "what you haven't ever seen a boys room before?" he asked a smirk is painted on his face. "no," I said " just not one's who's was so…clean…and…simple, modernish." He just laughed at my face as I was looking around. I turned around to Alek and said " thanks for, well everything." After a few minutes he looked like he was about to say something really important. Then when he finally was about to spit it out before it choked him he said "chloe there's something I need to tell you." I looked at him thinking about what he was about to say. "what is it Alek? You know you can tell me anything." I said gently "it's just tha-" he was cut off by the opening of the door and valentina and jasmine walked in. Jasmine's eyes lit up when she saw me. She was about to say something too, but once again Valentina said something, I mean I know she's the pride leader but can't she give her daughter and nephew a chance to talk. "Chloe it's good to see you awake." She said by the tone of her voice I knew that she was just saying it be nice. "much better, thanks." I said giving her a slight smile. " well chloe you gave us quite the scare, I hope that you won't let it happen again." She said sternly. "It's not Chloe's fault, you know that, her guard went rouge! If it's anyone's fault, besides the order, it's you! You're the one who assigned him to be her guard" Alek said, standing up for me, his voice rising as he got closer to the end of his little rant until he was full out yelling at her. "Alek! I would watch your tone with me. Or I will put some thought in to our plan, that I assume you explained to her." She said in her pride leader voice, not yelling like Alek was not not in her normal calm voice either. "no, I haven't. I was just about to tell her, until someone rudely barged in my room; you know there is this thing called knocking." He said still angered. She ignored his last comments and turned to me with hard eyes. " Chloe, "she said in a hard tone, which made me and Jasmine cringe and Alek step in front of me, as if to protect me from what was coming "you're going in to hiding."

**Hey sorry if it's short (and a cliffy) but well lets just say that way more is to come but I wanted y'all to be intrigued so that is my reason. I have seen a lot of other authors on fanfic do this and I feel like it's a good way to get more reviews ( but I won't be to harsh on you )**

**So here it goes.**

**0-4: wont update**

**3-6: update in a week.**

**7-9: in 3 days:**

**10-12: tomarrow**

**13 or more: later tonight**

**i updated my profile page about new ideas from you guys that I use, so check that out! And please don't forget to review, I know you want** **And please don't be one of those people who count to see how many people review…that just mean and it won't take you take long to type a sentence or two ( or more that would make me the happiest person in the world) say they like my story, or had an idea or two. I also have this new thing o find out where chloe is going ;P and review make me smile like the blonde I am (but this blonde is strong enough to pin 2 guys who wrestle )**

**So review please! And who heard about the Nine lives movie ( we can make a difference about this like this ) sound off in the a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the wait I tried really hard to post this chapter and yesterday I had a Spanish project that took longer than suppose to and my partner was suppose to do half the work and never did so I pulled an allnighter to finish the project. And today I had to help my mom unpack my grandpa's new house (who recently had a divorce). And I have had a lot of friends and family die and become sick these last few weeks. So I have a busy bee. And sorry in advance for the filler chapter and for the people who have been confused if alek and chloe are a couple, they aren't yet so yeah… on with the story.

_In last chapter:_

_" Chloe, "she said in a hard tone, which made me and Jasmine cringe and Alek step in front of me, as if to protect me from what was coming "you're going in to hiding."_

By the time the words can out of her mouth I was in shock. "in 3 hours you will be one a plane with Alek to go. We called your mom and told her that you are going on a school trip and will be back soon." She said. '_Alek? Why Alek? I mean I'm happy no more like estatic that he's going, but really.' _

As if she read my mind she said, "the reason Alek's going with you is because he's our best hunter and you official protector. He also knows the area that you will be going to. Jasmine isn't going because once she turns 18, which will be in a few months she will assist me in leading the pride, so she needs to be trained." She turned to walk away, but before she left I over came the shock and said " I'm not going" this made her stop dead in her tracks, I guess she has never been told no before. " excuse me? But chloe if you aren't going to go willingly, I will bring a healer in here and I will make her sedate you, or a few mai hunters for you to be forcibly removed. Either way you are going. It's your choice." She said. Before I was able to say anything Alek was standing in front of me, in a protective stance, yelling at his aunt/pride leader…for me. "You **will not** do that Valentina," he began anger dipping from his sharp british accent, more prominent than ever from anger. "I won't allow that to happen. I swore in my life that I won't let anyone touch my lov- _the Uniter_, without her permission or forcibly. Even if she wasn't the Uniter I would do anything to protect her, and you know that. But has her head protector and friend I'm more obligated than ever to do so." Shaking with anger he turned mai, with slits and everything. I went to stand up but stumbled on my way out of the bed. I was about to hit the floor when a pair of strong long arms caught me. "are you ok?" Alek whispered, giving me a once over to check for injuries. "yeah, I'm fine." I said. After he made I wasn't lying, he turned to Valentina arm still on my waist. "I thing you owe Chloe an apology" he said, I didn't know he could talk like that, I mean I've heard him like that in a fight with the order, but I mean not with his own blood related family. " I don't owe her anything," she said, I could feel Alek about to go mai. I put a reassuring hand on, on his hard flexed bicep. " but I will offer her a deal." She said looking at me, " I will only make you go for 1 Year" she said but that still wasn't good enough. "no way. 2 weeks" I said trying to stare her down, but her pride leader stare made me want to go climb back into Alek's bed and breathe his scent in. " what do you think that will do for the order, nothing they will just think you went on vacation and attack again when you come back, 6 months" she said. It was better, a lot better but still too long. "no 2 months, no longer" I tried saying in my confident tone but it came out as a squeak. "fine but I will send Jasmine down there at the end of the first month and if she feels like it's not safe here than I will order her to make sure you stay put." She said I knew that this was the end of the conversation so I just nodded, she and Jasmine walked out the door, and I forgot to ask where we were going. "wait Jasmine where are we going?" I asked her, "I thought Alek told you, but you're going to Alek's first U.S hometown… Canton, Georgia" she said smiling.

8 ½ hours later we were off the flight we were off the plane and walking outside the Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. I still can't believe that this was Alek's first U.S hometown, I would have never guessed. " So you never told me why this was your hometown" I told him. " well after my parents kicked me out I flew here, I don't know because I just thought it would be a new start," he started, I nodded for him to go on. " and I was walking around the city hoping to get some money or a job or something and it was night time. Some parts of inner Atlanta can be really dangerous especially at night. So I was walking down the street and this gang of inner-city kids started beating me about how they didn't like my accent, most of them were pretty high, I could smell it." he explain using his hands. I didn't know this place could be like this I always thought that it was about southern hospitality and stuff not this. " well while get my ass handed to me, this guy named Sam, was coming back from south Georgia with some hay for his horses and saw what those kids were doing and he's a pretty intimidating guy, well he scared them off and brought me back to his place to clean me up some, after asking were my parents were and I told them everything I just felt like I could tell him everything, with his big soft blueish gray, eyes. He turned out to be the mai and the pride leader here so he let me live with him. He's divorced and had a daughter who was about 4 years younger than me named Jessie. Who's really sweet. I stayed here about 3 years before Valentina had a business meeting here and found me. I was about 12 when I got here and 15 when she found me." He explained smiling. "why did Valentina pick here to put me in hiding, after what you told me it doesn't sound very safe." I asked confuse why she would put me in harm's way. " well since mai are usually smarter and better looking than humans the order thinks that we would work in more…developed areas then where we are going, they think we would work in places like in Wall street as a banker or in Hollywood as a model or something." He said, oh well that makes more since, I don't think I have met a single mai that wasn't attractive or stupid. Before we could say anymore Alek's phone rang. I couldn't see who it was but I knew by the smile on Alek's face that it was someone good. "Hey, Sam. How are you? We haven't talked in a while. Ok, yea we just got off the plane but we need a ride home. NO WAY! You didn't! thanks man you're the best I'll see you when we get there." He hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. " what up with you Mr. Smiley face" I asked him laughing."haha well Sam, was nice enough to bring my truck to the airport." Told me all smiles. Then something hit me, (not literally) if he got here when he was 12 and left when he was 15 why does he have a truck he couldn't drive. " wait why did you have a truck if you were 15 when you left? You couldn't drive." I asked, just confused. " well Sam got it for my 15 birthday, because he didn't know how long I was gonna stay here" sure enough there was an old light blue beat up, pick up truck waiting for us in the parking lot. "wow…" I mumbled. he laughed at my facial expression. "what I haven't ever seen one of these before" I said smiling. " it's ok," he said still kind of laughing. "come give me your bags I'll put them in the bed." He said gesturing to my bags. "what bed I don't see one" I said looking around trying to find this 'bed'. This of course made him crack up. "what" I asked being completely serious. " nothing the bed of the truck is the back of the truck, you know like the trunk of the car or something." He said **still **laughing. " oh yeah" I said blushing about my stupidity, handing him my bags. We were driving down the road and the crazy city turned in to a sweet suburb and that turned in to an amazing country side. After a mile or 2 of fields we came to a 4 way stop. There was a grocery store, an antique shop, and a liquor and wine store. We turned right then turned left and we were on a beautiful curvy road surround by trees. Behind the trees there were house of different shapes and sizes. Some were small country houses and others where mini mansions. After a few minutes of driving on this road "wow this place is really pretty" I said rolling down my window to put my hand outside in the warm wind "yeah it is. I really missed this place" he said then a song came on the radio, and Alek muttered "oh…I love this song" and turned it up.

_Life ain't always beautiful._

_Sometimes it's just plain hard._

_Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

_Life ain't always beautiful._

_You think you're on your way._

_And it's just a dead end road, at the end of the day._

_But the struggles make you stronger._

_And the changes make you wise._

_And happiest, has it's own way of taking it's sweet time._

_ No life ain't always beautiful, tears will fall sometimes._

_life aint always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride._

_Life aint always beautiful._

_Sometimes I miss your smile._

_I get tired of walking all these lonely miles._

_And wish for just one minute, I can see your pretty face._

'_cause I can dream but life don't work that way._

_But the struggles make me stronger._

_And the Changes make me wise._

_And happiest has its own of taking its sweet time._

_No life aint always Beautiful, but I know that I will be fine._

_Hey life aint always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride._

_What a beautiful ride._

" I didn't know you listened to country" I told him. " yeah, when I was younger there wasn't really any other kind of music around, but when I was in England I loved all kinds of music. Jessie, Sam's daughter, loves music, she kind of taught me how to like country music. She's really amazing." She said with a spark of something ion his eye.

He must be really happy to see these people again. And I'm really happy that he gets to and I'm happy to be with him (well as happy as a girl in hiding can be). But this Jessie girl, I'm kind of about worried about way he talks about her. Was she an old girlfriend or something? I really don't think I will be able to stand Alek all over some other girl? He must have noticed my face because he said, "Now don't get all jealous on, even though I'm hard to resist, she's only 13. She's like my little sister. But she's only half mai," he explained. "If she's only half mai then than else is she? She can't be half human, because, mai and humans can't even kiss, let alone have sex." I said, confused. "she's also half Athenaian" he said smirking.

_What the hell is Athenaian. _And I said just that. "What the hell is Athenaian?". "She's the greek goddess of war and wisdom, I don't know all that much about them because they aren't like Egyptian or whatever. So you can ask Jessie, she knows all about greek goddesses and stuff like that. She is also going to be your one of your head protectors." He told me. " If she's only 13 why in the world is she going to be protecting me?" I asked, I'm not full of I myself or anything, but why would the mai let a 13 year old girl protect me? "well once you meet her you'll know why, but in a nut shell, she would be a challenge for me in a fight, but I would beat her because I'm just awesome like that." He said smirking " Sure you are, I'll just let yourself think that" I said with a smirk of my own.

By the time we finished our conversation, we were pulling up a long driveway. On the left side was a small, but very, very pretty barn with stone and black stalls, in a large pasture. In the pasture there were, 2 big horses. One was black and the other was chestnut, with a white blaze and 4 with socks. There was also a huge house up on a hill to the right of the barn. There was a white gate in front of the house and Alek punched in the code to let us in. Right when he opened the gate 2 dogs, very large dog, came out with their ears up and tails wagging. _Aren't dogs suppose to hate cats and aren't_ _cats supposed to hate dogs? _I thought _if they are, than why is Alek smiling? He even told me that he was a cat person_. As though he read my mind he said "don't worry about these dogs, they are trained to not attack cats. They were even here when I lived here, so I trust them. The black one is mandy and the German Shepard is Indi" I just nodded and smiled. I looked up from the dogs and Alek was on his knees letting the dog lick his face. We heard someeone open a door and Alek busted out a huge smile from the site of the stranger. The guy was middle aged, probably around 40 or a little later, and had brown hair and warm grayish-blue eyes that made you want to tell him all your deepest secretes. But even from the warmth of his eyes, he was an intimidating man. A few inches taller than Alek, who is an impressive 6"3, so he stood probably about 6"5. Broad shouldered and strong arms and legs. He had short brown hair but you could only see part of it because most of it was covered with a camouflage browning hat. (**AN: people who don't know what Browning is I'll have a link for a picture on my profile, but it's like a hunting company that sells like camouflage hats and guns and things like that).** He was wearing a dark green shirt and fade jeans with a pair of hunting boots. When he saw us he flashed us an award winning smile, and jogged over to Alek's side of the door and basically pulled Alek out of the car and gave him huge bear hug. " it's so great to see ya man! How have you been? How's the States and Val been treating you since you left?" he asked "It's great to see you too. I'm doing good. Aunt Val is as strict as always" Alek said, "well that's expected, I don't think I have ever seen that women smile." Sam said smiling, in his deep southern accent. Alek just laughed and said "yeah, and the U.S has been pretty good, I'm captain of the varsity basketball team at my school, and Aunt Val has made me head protector of Chole's protection so I get to spend every moment with her." Smiling he gesturing towards me. Sam turned towards me, "well I sure am sorry for you young lady, this cocky bastard doesn't know when to shut the hell up," he said smiling then stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Now let me introduce myself properly. I'm Sam Pitfer. The Pride leader of the Georgia pride. It's an honor to have to Uniter under our protection" I place my tiny hand, in comparison to his, into his large calloused hand and he shook it. "it's nice to meet you Sam, I'm Chloe king, and please don't call me the Uniter, I like to be called Chloe." I said lightly, smiling. " Well okay well, hi Chloe it's just as big has an honor to have such a pretty lady here who doesn't threaten to kick my ass if I don't feed her horse the right amount of feed or hay." He said laughing. This time I laughed too. "Where is Jess anyway?" Alek asked after we finished our laughing session. Sam looked at his watch and said, " well you guy arrived kind of early so I was on my way to pick her up from soccer practice and I have some stuff to do in town" He said gesturing to his truck. "I would love to go see Jess play and we can pick her up" Alek said his eyes lighting up. "Well ok if you're sure, than at least let me take your bags in for you so you can see the end of the girls practice, than she scrimmages the boys, so you guys will be able to see that too." He said grabbing all of our bags " ok I'll see you when we get back, bye Sam" Alek said grabbing my, making Sparks fly through my body. "Bye Alek, Bye Chloe" Sam said walking into the house.

We drove to the field, our hands still together, listening to happy country songs about drinking beer and sitting on a beach. "He seems really nice" I said breaking the peaceful silence, "who?" Alek said with a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "who else? Sam!" I said laughing. "oh yeah! Yeah he was like a father to me. He still is. He and Jessie are like the family I never had. I mean besides Jasmine and Aunt Val." He said. "So what Jessie like? You haven't really told me about her." I said knowing he would like this topic. "Well she really athletic, the best fighter Georgia, well until I came back that is," he said smirking, once a again. "oh, I was wondering when that famous smirk I know and love will come out again," I said. _Oh basset I did __**not**__ just say that_!. "oh so know you love my smirk" he said with mischievous something in his eye. "that's not the only thing" I whispered under his breathe. But of course, Alek's hearing is amazing even compared to other mai's. "did I just hear you say '_that's not the only thing.'_ Because this isn't something I want to play around with, king." He said. I searched his face for something, **anything**, signaling that he was being sarcastic. But to my surprise I found nothing. Well, I guess this is as a good as time as any to tell him. "I'm not kidding. That smirk isn't the only thing I love about you. I love how you would do anything to protect me, and how those brown eyes of your light up when you say something cocky, even it gets on my nerves, and I love how, and how I can feel like I can tell you anything and how you let your walls down when I'm with you." I said gently, feeling insanely venerable at the moment. "well," he said grabbing my hand, "well that's amazing to hear because I don't have a huge list of things I love about you." He said. He must of seen my face of despair because he quickly added. "Because there is only one thing I love… and that's you." He said looking in my eyes. I was all smiles. All I wanted to do was kiss him , but I don't think kissing him and causing a wreck our be a great way to lose a life. Alek must of thought the same thing because he said " I would love to kiss you right now, but Aunt Val would kill me if you lost a life in a car wreck caused by your protector." He said smirking.

When we got to the field the girls team was leaving the field, all sweaty and out of breathe but all of them smiling and laughing. I was looking for a girl who looked like Sam but no one looked like him. Alek was looking too, but when he didn't find her he rolled down his window and Yelled "Lexi," to a olive skined girl with Super curly and fluffy hair pulled back in a bun. She was short but you tell that she was fast and strong by the size of her long muscular legs.

She looked around, confused but when she saw Alek, she dropped her bag and ran over to Alek, opening the door and pulled him out of the car. "Alek! I can't believe you're here! I have missed you soo much! Does Jess know?" she asked in a rush, pulling away from Alek, who's eyes once again, showed such happiness. " I have missed you to, Lex and yes Jess does know but she doesn't know were here early. So do you know where she is?" he asked the bright brown eyed girl. "um yeah, she said that the boys coach asked her to practice with them, and she needs all the practice she can get, she's already getting looked at by another academy. A scout is coming to check us out this weekend." She said extremely happy for her friend.

"Wow she's practicing with the guys and getting scouted she must really good." I said from the car. " Are you kidding? She's amazing! She's the reason we won our champion last season." Lexi said from outside, " and who are you?" she asked with a smile just as bright as her eyes. "this is Chloe. She's the Uniter." He explain with something a couldn't put my finger on, pride maybe, but why would Alek have pride in me?

But instead of asking that I said "are you mai?" she just laughed and shook her head no, my eyes must of bugged out of my head because the next thing she did was laugh harder and Alek was laughing too, "no I'm not mai. I'm a desendent of Nike a not as popular goddess. The Goddess of victory." she said sweetly

" so are you going to sit with us for a while?" I asked

"no but I wish," she said "I have to go babysit" she sounded really aggravated "ok well bye lex, I really missed you." Alek said squeezing the short girl in a bear hug, but she didn't seem to mind. "bye Alek I missed you too besides I'll probably see you at a game or I'll come over to your house with Jess," she said "oh and nice to meet you chloe." She said still smiling.

We watch the small girl walk away and I smiled at Alek. "she seems really nice," I said " and I really love her hair" I said as I laughed. He laughed too that beautiful laugh, that made me smile more. After our little laughing fit he said "yeah she's amazing, at both soccer and a great person she's one of Jess's best friends, anyway we should probably go watch Jess. If she found out at I was at her practice and didn't watch her whip these guys asses that she would probably whip my ass." He said still smiling.

We went to the benches on the side of the field closest to the goal. I never realized how aggressive soccer was. They were scrimmaging another team and there was only one girl. "so I'm guessing the only girl on the field is Jess, aren't you scared that she'll get hurt?" I asked worried at a girl should be playing boys this size considering most of them were probably taller than me. " nope," he said then saw my face " only because she is the toughest 13 year old I have ever met, during a game one time someone stepped on her leg with metal spiked cleats, which aren't allowed in the game, and it ripped her arm to almost the bone. It looked like it hurt like hell and probably did but she kept playing because her team didn't have another goalie, well she needed 14 stiches after that game she still has the scar on her calf from it." I winced and then he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked at our conjoined hands then up at him with a smile. And watched the game.

Jess was playing amazing I don't think our team could have scored on her and her team. Alek said that her team was twice as good as these boys which was hard to believe. I don't know how she didn't get hurt let alone hurt the other teams players.

The scrimmage was over and they were going to grab their bags. "wow she is really great." I said still shocked "yeah she is pretty great," he said "but I know someone just as great as she is" he said. " and who would that be?" I said getting closer to his face, "you" he said plainly then closed the space between us.

His kiss was amazing, better them Brian's could ever be. It was magical and something just sparked, my body was going in to overload with the tingles he was giving me. Then his tongue grabbed my bottom lip making me shiver which caused him to smirk. He let my bottom lip go and gently licked it asking for entrance which a gladly gave him.

After a few seconds of kissing like no other kiss I have ever had (not like I had many anyway but I could tell he was a great kisser) from behind us we heard a girl say "Really Alek? I'm happy you finally got a girlfriend, who I might say I take pity on the poor soul, but if you missed my game and where kissing a girl instead, I'm gonna have to kick your ass again". Well I think I just met Jessie.

**Hey guys thank you sooooo much for all your reviews :DDD I really needed them these past few weeks even if I didn't deserve them for updating so late I'm going to try to update more, I swear ! And the song is Life Ain't always beautiful by Gary Allen and it is really one of my all-time favorites so I hoped you liked it. I thought it set a good scene for the whole 'truth finally comes out' part and sorry if the kiss was bad I'm really bad at kisses, considering that I have never been kissed but that is a whole other problem :/ and does anyone know who to speak the language of boy? If you do pm me or have a comment or question on the story or pm me just cause your bored and want something to do And I know you don't want to hear another one of my excuses because why I didn't update but my laptop crashed and died and I lost the charger (which I still don't have…I'm currently using my step moms which she doesn't know I have)**

**And Athena is a real goddess like basset is only a greek goddess, she is my favorite on so I'll have a like on my profile about Athena and other crap like the browning hunting hat and stuff.**

**Well anyway I hoped you enjoy, my second chapter of …*cue dramatic music and low booming voice* LIKE IT OR NOT dun dun dun ( I know you enjoyed that who doesn't like dramatic music ;P) **

**Well I'm rambing even though it's late and I tired…what I do for y'all ( just kidding I LOVE YOU ALL) and still rambling so I'm leaving now. So leave a review or pm me and make me smile like the blonde I am ( do it I'll even do my big dramatic music and boomy voice next time ;P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey sorry for the late update! I'll let you go ahead and get on with the story !**

I turned around, thinking I'd see an average 13 year old girl. I was defiantly wrong.

Jessie was about 5'1 ft. with dirty blonde hair that got lighter as it got closer to the ends, that was pulled back in a ponytail. She was curvier than most 13 year olds. She had long strong legs and arms like Lexi, but Jess was a little taller than her 4'11 ft. teammate.

Her eyes were some special, unlike anything I have ever saw. They were a blueish-greenish-grayish with little brown and gold pecks in them. It was like you could stare at them for forever but never get bored.

Her face wasn't as mature as her body though with her child-like semi-chubby round cheeks, but she was still stunning.

I was pulled out of my trance when Alek spoke again, "oh yeah, great to see you to Jess the mess," Alek said but he was smiling. "and no need to take pity on this girl because she actually agreed to this" he said smirking his infamous, yet incredibly sexy smirk.

"well that's very interesting Alek I'm so very happy for you," she said mocking his british accent and putting her hand over her heart.

"wow, I have really missed that horrible british accent. Now, come over here and give me a hug." He said standing up and opening his arms to welcome the hug. Jess walked over to Alek and gave him a long hug. Her 5'1ft. frame looked so petite next to Alek's 6'5 ft tower.

When they pulled apart Jessie spoke first, "so Alek are you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend." She said smiling.

"well I don't know? Are you aren't going to scare her away, are you?" he joked.

"Alek, be honest with yourself. If you haven't scared her off yet, I don't think she can be scared of anything." She said

"Any way," she said turning toward me "if you don't know already I'm Jessie or Jess." She introduced herself smiling.

"I'm chloe" I said feeling strangely intimidated by a 13 year old.

She thought for a second then she realized something. "you're the Uniter" the way the said it, it wasn't meant to be a question more like a statement. All I could do was nod.

"well I hopped that Alek told you that I'm going to be your co-head protector, along with that bastard, that is." She said pointing to Alek, who just gave us that boyish smirk that could make any girl melt at his feet.

" so anyway," Jessie said looking at Alek "are we just going to stand and and look pretty or get in the car and go home?" she said with her own kind of smirk.

We walked to the car and just as Jessie was about to get in the car Alek said "Jessie don't you dare get in the car with that bag of yours." He said nodding to the soccer bag she had in her hand "you know the rule." Alek said while Jessie just glared at him.

We all got in the car with me sitting in the middle. "so Jessie besides you getting bigger and growing up whats going on in life I haven't gotten any of your letters or email lately." ALek said quickly looking over at Jessie before looking over at the road again. " nothing really I'm playing soccer, haf pretty good grades in school before it ended, um oh yeah I placed first place and we got a new horse, but we don't know what to name him. OH, and guess what!" she said extremely excited at the end. " and what is that" Alek said smiling. " I'M HAVE MY FULL ABILITES!" she yelled making everyone including herself. "wow that's great jess I'm so happy for you" alek said with pride in his voice. He can be so sweet sometimes. But I had a question " wait if your're only 13 then hopw can you already be transforming" I asked, everyone told me that your 16 when you transform.

"not only am I Mai, I'm also Athenian, I'm one of the only living descendants of the greek goddess Athena the goddess of war and wisdom." She said proudly.

"that right Alek did say something about you not being completely Mai. So what exactly is Athena?" I asked

"oh no her she goes." Alek muttered.

"Athena is the greek goddess of war and wisdom, she is also one of the three virgin goddesses. Like most gods and goddesses she has supernatural strength and speed, she is also a powerful fighter but only shows people she is when they cross her. She is the mother of Athens in Greece, daughter of Zeus and had no mother, which is another story for another time." She said smiling, "Since Athena was immortal and didn't have the need to eat or drink and was void of any mortal emotions like crying, the ability to feel pain and bleed. She was a merciful and caring goddess but she terrified people with her temper when she got angry, like one time this mortal saw Athena in the bath so she blinded him, but she then she gave him the ability to see the future by listening to the birds songs. She was also s;killful in horseback riding and invented the chariot, bridle, flute, weaving and other stuff that I can't remember at the moment." She finished. I looked at her in amazement then looked at Alek then realized something, "wait if Athena is a "virgin" then how does she have descendants?" I asked.

"Attempted rape." She said, voice void of emotion "she was loved by everyone and she loved them back, as family, many gods would have done anything to have her hand in marriage. It was unheard of, even the thought of sex," she looked over at Alek who looked extremely uncomfortable, "was repulsive to her. But since she was so beautiful, men loved her. So one day, someone attempted to rape her, but they failed. Even though the man failed to rape her, his… um…seed was on her leg so she wiped it off and on to earth and it was fertilized by a mortal and Athena raised the child it produced as her own." She explained.

For such a young girl she knew so much, I was amazed. "so you are like in destructible." I said playfully trying to break the awkward silence that crept upon us.

Both she and Alek laughed, "Indestructible? Jess? Oh hell no" Alek laughed with tears in his eyes.

" you know, Alek even though I'm only 13 I can still whip your ass and I know many, many things that you don't know about, oh ya and where all the pictures are" she smirked with a mischievous glimmer in her hepatizing eyes. That quickly shut him up and I leaned over and whispered "you are going to show me that stuff tonight" in Jessie's ear. She nodded and Alek said "not if I can get to it first" laughing.

"any anyways no I'm not indestructible, since I'm not a pure blood and I'm part Mai I do still have mortal emotions, I do bleed and feel physical pain, even though not as much as mortals or even Mai, and I love food. But I have a combination of Mai abilities and Athena's abilities. I have emotions but I don't let them get in the way of my job, I bleed but no that much, so when I get cut I'm able to survive longer than most people for blood loss, and I don't feel a lot of pain, like if I get cut with one of those flying star thingys that assassins have it felts like a pinch and it doesn't hurt it just like an annoying pinchy feeling but I can fight through it." she explained like she was talking about the weather.

"wow no wonder you are one of the head protectors." I said dumbfounded.

"yep Jess is the best. She has killed more assassins alone with her bare hands by the age 13 then Aunt Val with her weapons and her team. And she killed a whole pack of rabid Jackals," Alek said. If I wasn't intimidated at the soccer field I defiantly am now. "but," Alek continued " who is the awesome teacher who taught you everything that you know!" There is the cocky bastared we know and love.

"Alek as much as we would love to hear you talk about how awesome you are, the only reason I took out the jackals was because lexi was there with me." Jessie said blushing. "wait! is Lexi a descendent too?" I asked '_no wonder she was so…lexi-sih'_ I thought.

"yep she is a Nike half-blood," Jessie explained not even looking at me but her nails. _**(AN: I know what you're thinking and no, not the shoe brand. Anyways, on with the story.) **_ "or the goddess of victory, Athena and Nike were like the modern day best friends, they did everything together but they never fight, because they were smart enough to know that if they did they would both be dead." She smiled.

Just as she said that we pulled up on to their drive way Alek said " so anything else we need to know" and Jess said "oh yeah one more thing," she said looking worried, and in the last 20 minutes I have known Jessie she isn't the worried type, "I haven't seen them yet but…," she said looking between Alek and me "Jacob and Sanders are back." she finished quietly with a worried look in her eye. "Damn it!" Alek yelled. Then 2 boys appeared outside the truck, one about Alek and mines age and the other one Jessie's age. The I heard the voice of Jessie behind me say

"oh, shit."

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I know I'm really sorry but it's summer for me and I'm going to be updating a lot more and one of the reasons for the late update is that me and my sister were in a huge car accident and the car was totaled and I had a project and test in every class the week before and the week of the last day of schools I'm really sorry! Please forgive me ! And I got a new horse and I need a new name for it ( its chestnut ) so leave a name in the review and review! **

**REVIEW AND MANY ME SMILE LIKE THE BLONDE I AM :DDD (pretty please) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapeter 4**

**Ok, guys there's a problem…so far I have gotten only 5 reviews and so I am going to do the scale thing to get the reviews I want and I'm sorry but if I countinue to only get a few review I will not finish the story ! If you don't want me to keep writing this story than I suggest viewing. There haven't been many people updating on Fanfic and I really want more stories to read so if you have a story than you need to update!**

**So sorry about my rampage but I love u guys and this story I feel like it has some potential! Anyway I don't own anypart of ninelives of chloe king and enjoy the story…**

"_oh yeah one more thing," she said looking worried, and in the last 20 minutes I have known Jessie she isn't the worried type, "I haven't seen them yet but…," she said looking between Alek and me "Jacob and Sanders are back." she finished quietly with a worried look in her eye. "Damn it!" Alek yelled. Then 2 boys appeared outside the truck window, one about Alek and mines age and the other one Jessie's age. The I heard the voice of Jessie behind me say _

"_oh, shit." _

"hey Petrov,it good to see you back in town, what was the big city too bad for you" the older boy said to Alek with a mean smirk, not the good kind but the menacing teasing kind, of his own. The younger one was looking nervous and trying to pull his brother away from the truck. The older one was big but not as big as Alek, maybe 5'11. He had large arms, probably from working on a farm for his whole life. He had shaggy lightish brown hair and brown eyes that were just as menacing and teasing as his smirk gracing his pink lips. His features where sharp but soft at the same time.

I'm not going to lie he was extremely cute…if he wasn't acting like a dick.

"What do you want Sanders." Alek replied with enough venom in his voice to make me flinch.

"oh nothin', just checking in with the big bad pride leader and stuff." He said with increasing fake kindness in his smooth, deep voice. His voice wasn't as southern as Sam's but you could tell he had a slight accent. His brother was still trying to pull him away, but you could tell that he was getting frustrated and angry at his older brother for ignoring him.

"Sanders, quit being an ass and let's go!" the younger one added. _'god,' I thought to myself 'does everyone cuss around here'_ .

the younger one, who I assumed to be Jacob, was smaller than his brother and Alek but bigger than Jessie, who's about 5'1, so he was probably 5'4 or 5'5. He had less of an accent than his brother so his was barley existent. He had the same hair was his brother's; his was shaggy but was just long enough to fall into his eyes if he didn't flip it out of his hair, which I could tell he did when he was nervous. Since he was still young he wasn't built as large like his older ass-hole of a brother, but you could see the defined outline of his arm. His features were like his brother's strong jaw and facial features but still soft. Under his hair were eyes like his brother but lighter and kinder, the kind of eye of a boy who was kind but fierce and protective. Also strong willed but has common sense. He had a few light freckles that dotted across his straight nose. Over all he was an extremely cute boy, and the exact opposite of his brother, who deserved someone special…someone like Jessie. _'I'll have to get them together later' I thought._

"ohh who is this little hottie? Someone you picked up in the city." Sanders said gesturing to me knocking me out of my sub conscious state with a loud thud.

"That's enough Sanders" Jessie spoke up from behind Jacob who jerked around and whispered an embarrassed "hey jess" with a slight smile, to a very pissed off Jessie, who's strong determined eyes softened just by the sight of him, whispered a quiet "hey jake" to him. _'yep something defiantly going on there' I thought to myself once again. _Jessie's eyes hardened again when she turned to Sanders.

"how 'bout you listen to your brother for once, who actually has some common sense, and just leave before you get into any more trouble than needed." She said in a calm voice, but with a clipped ending.

"what are you talking about Jessie boo, I'm not causing any trouble I'm just stating that our little Alek has grown up and discovered the joys of a little city girl. Who I might add is very…nice on the eyes. No need to get jealous Jessie boo, I will say your hot. And I would certainly have some fun and my way with you if you weren't 13" He said eyes roaming our bodies making me feel violated and in need of a shower. "don't talk to her that!" Jacob and Alek yelled at the same time. The testosterone in the air was suffocating me; and Jessie looked like she was about to whip Sander's ass.

"all I'm saying is that I have never had my way with a city girl yet and I think…you might be the best for a first time with." He said eyes shifting from my body back to my eyes making me shiver, and not in a good way.

In a flash, Alek was gone from my side, I instantly shivered from the loss of extra heat and a loud _thud_ shook the truck. Alek had Sanders pinned against the truck, fore arm against his chest and other hand balled in the collar of his Sander's shirt. Alek's eyes were flashing from Mai form to his normal chocolate pools of emotion, that emotion was currently nothing but rage and protectiveness…over me.

But all Sander's did was smile which made Alek even more pissed causing the door of the truck to dent a little bit from the pressure from Alek hold Sander's so tight.

Jessie and Jacob ran over to Alek faster than any human could think of being. Trying to pull Alek off Sanders anyone with mai hearing could hear Alek saying "if you ever touch, say or even think of Chloe in that way you will regret it. I will rip your organs leaving the important ones last, making you feel…**every**…**single**…**thing**. I promise and as I have told many others, I'm a man of my word. You don't know what I have have done in the last 2 years and what I'm capable of these days. And as for Jess you come within 200 yards of her, **she **will do even worst than I could ever imagine doing, most of which involves things that aren't even allowed in the united states anymore." By that time I was already by Jessie's and Jacob's sides pulling Alek off Sanders.

"Alek! Please let go of him! Alek! Please!" all I had to do was say that and Sander's instantly fell to the driveway. With one last final glare, Alek wrapped his arm around my slightly trembling shoulders and said "Just be happy I didn't let Jess get to you first."

Jessie glared at Sanders, who was still on the ground with a smirk but you could see the fear in his eyes, then walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"well as nice as it's been to see you I think it's time that you have gone to sleep." She said in a sickening sweet voice. "what the hell do you me-" Sanders was cut off by Jessie knocking him out.

Jessie walked to the bed of the truck, ignoring the unconscious limp body of the hole we call Sander's, and grabbed her soccer bag like it was any other day. She was about to walk off but stopped in her tracks, and turned to a not so shock but a more of a very pissed off Jacob. She looked at him for a second then turned to us and said "hey do you mind giving us a minute." She asked nicely looking at her hands.

I was surprised to see her so nervous and I said 'sure' and grabbed Alek's hand who was now shooting warning glares to Jacob, if looks could kill then Jacob would be dead before Jessie even finished her sentence.

Me and Alek walked in the door and and he started to say something "Chloe I-" but I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth and made a shushing noise with my mouth. He looked confused but was no longer unaware if what I was doing when I was doing when I pushed my hair back and stuck my ear to the closed door. I looked at ALek who gave me a disapproving look, so I said " don't you want to know want to know what they're talking about I mean for all you know they could be kidnapping or doing something to Jessie and you wouldn't even know that." That made him shut up and he pressed his ear to the door.

**Jessie's POV**

I was freaking out! Sanders and Jacob are here. I have never like Sanders because he was an ass and probably slept with every girl in the town. Not only that but he and Alek never had it great either. Actually they hated each other. They have had fights before, don't get me wrong they have had many, and I mean many fights before, but this was different, not only have they both transformed but Sanders made a huge mistake in this…he brought chloe and me in to it. Jacob I have always liked…a lot. These something different about him, I don't know what it is but he is different. He's the exact opposite of his brother. If it wasn't for how much they looked alike no one would ever guess they were brothers. Sanders is rude and a perv and just straight up…obnoxious. But Jake is different, he's quiet and sweet and shy kinda. We've been friends for a really long time though. And no one really knows that I have secrets that only I know that are between me and him. I have seen him come out of his shell before and he's amazing. He's protected me as much as I have protected him.

So when Sanders came out of my house and was being a dick and Jake was trying to get him away and I saw him and my heart went crazy. But that was gone when Sanders was an ass. So I snuck behind Jake and said "that's enough" when he smiled at me I literally melted.

When Sanders called me 'jessie boo' Jake knows I hate that name and I could feel anger coming off of him in waves. So when I knocked out Sanders and I could see Jake angry I thought he was mad at me and that's where I'm at this moment.

"jake" I asked softly. He still didn't look up. "Jake" I asked louder. I could see all the muscles in his back tight with tension. "Jacob," I started " I'm really sorry about knocking your brother. I can understand if your mad but please don't be! I was just so mad about how he was talking to me and chloe and-" but I was cut off my him wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

" Jess! Don't **ever** say sorry for something like that! I was mad at him for being an ass to you! I wanted to… I can't even say what I wanted to do to him.

You are the **only **one I care about. I will do **anything **to protect you." He said pulling back to look at me. I was choking back tears at that point. He's the only one that has ever seen me cry before. As I said I don't feel emotions as strongly as others but when I do they are extremely hard to keep back. So I let them fall.

I didn't sob. I'm not a sober. I didn't even cry when my mom left us. But I let them fall.

"damn it jess. Please don't cry! You know I hate when you cry! Damn it come here." He said pulling me back into a hug. After a few minutes he pulled me back when I stopped crying. He looked at me and pushed a few pieces of stray hairs that fell from my ponytail, that was sloppily coming out, wiped away a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb and said "even when your crying you still look beautiful." He whispered.

At this moment I wish I could just stop time. Everything was perfect, even if there is a limp teenager in my driveway. But I knew I couldn't freeze time, so I pulled out of his warm electrifying embrace, only to be welcomed with by the unwelcoming hot humid air that was so well known to Georgia.

"you better go. If Alek catches you still out here he'll freak out." I said looking at his face between my eyelashes.

"yeah I probably should, but I know you'll protect me." He said jokingly, giving me that boyish crooked smile that he knows I love.

"you know I would," I stated "but you need to get your ass-hole brother out of here before Alek murders him or something." I told him completely serious.

He laughed and said "yeah sorry about that. He's an asshole, trust me I know. I'm the one who has to live with him." he said with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes for only reasons I knew.

" so how are you going to get him home. It's like 4 miles away. I know your strong and mai and stuff but still. He's huge." I said worried about my friend.

"oh my house isn't that far after we moved." He said with a smile

"where did you move to?" I asked because there's only three house remotely close to this two of which are right next door. He gave me his boyish smile again and told me "that one" with kind eyes, pointing to the house behind him…the closest one.

"really! Why?" I asked my dad used put mai kids with no parents in that house because the order might adopt kids and kill them, but the house hasn't been used in years.

"that my friend is another story for another time" he said walking backwards. He was about to turn around when I called out his name "wait Jake" I said jogging to him. "I'm really glad you're back. I've missed you." I told him looking in his amazing light brown eyes.

He said with compete sincerity " me to. And I always miss you" he looked like he was having an internal debate. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but I was cut off my him leaning down and pressing his soft lips to my cheek, making my heart go a million miles an hour.

He pulled back and said softly "I'll see you soon" walking backward then turning around pulling up his older knocked out and pulling him out of our driveway like he weighed nothing.

'_Yep' _ I thought to myself _'I'm officially screwed'_

**Chloe pov**

I knew something was going one between them! I knew it! I know listening on someone conversation was bad but still! They are so perfect for each other.

I turned to look at Alek who had a mixed look on his beautiful face. It looked like he wanted to rip off Jacobs head for even touching Jessie but at the same time he looked content and happy that Jess was being cared for.

He was about to say something when the door handle shook and we realized that we were still leaning on the door. We look at each other knowing that if Jessie caught us listening that it would be pretty bad.

The door handle stopped shaking and it was quiet for a moment. "Alek," her voice growing with suspicion, "were you listening to my conversation with Jacob" her voice muffled from the door. When he didn't answer and locked the door instead I gave him a '_what_ _the hell are you doing' _look. "I swear Alek when I get in there you're dead!" she yelled! Alek grabbed my hand and started running away. We didn't even make it to the stairs when we heard a "Alek!" we turned around and looked at Jessie standing cross armed with her back hanging off on shoulder.

"whoa how did you get in here so fast?" I asked confused.

"the window" she said simply and I looked behind and oh course found a opened window.

"Alek! Really? What the hell?" she yelled.

"you can't hurt the uniter" he said. I gave him a _really Alek really _looked and then Jessie spoke again.  
>"no but that doesn't mean I can't hurt her protector!" she said with something fierce.<p>

In one instant, Jessie pounced on Alek tackling him to ground. Alek was caught off guard and fell hard on his back, even he was surprised by Jessie's strength. I watched in fascination of the carefully placed blows, after a few minutes Alek had Jessie in a head lock. He had a prideful smile of his face and said gloatingly "I told you you couldn't beat me". But that smile was soon wiped off his face when Jessie flipped Alek over and he landed on his back with a loud _thud_ and then she flipped him on to his stomach and pulled his arm behind his back.

"just like I told you I would kick your ass." She said still holding Alek arm behind his back, while he was still on the ground.

Sam walked in the door wiping his hands on a rag, not looking up. He looked up and saw Jessie on Alek's back with his arm in a potential arm-braking position.

"well," he said with a straight face "glad to see everyone's getting along, now what the hell did that bastard do?"

Jessie got off Alek's back, who gave her a look, and she said "oh he did nothin', he just didn't believe I could beat him in a fight." She said so convincingly that even I almost believed her.

"well you sure taught him a thing or two" he said walking of but stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Alek, you know where everything so you go with Jess and help her show chloe around. I already put everything in your rooms" We all nodded.

"ok well alek, you probably remember everything but let me refresh that british memory of yours" Jessie said completely fine from a few minutes ago.

"well this is the kitchen," she said leading us in to a huge room with a large inland in the middle with the stove on it and granite top counters. The whole kitchen was painted a light yellow with all stainless steel appliances. Usually I would think a yellow kitchen would be gaudy but this mixed with the earthy reds made it look comforting and homey, but at the same time you knew it they were wealthy.

The kitchen was connected to the room that held the table. The table was black with oak wood it stood about 4 feet high with matching chairs and a stone fire place on the left side of the room.

On the other side of the kitchen was the living room with a large L-shaped couth that stood before a large flat screen TV and another large fire place next to the sofa.

Behind the living room was a sun room with a baby grand piano that was surrounded by windows that gave a beautiful view of the small barn. In the corner was a small brown leather sofa and a red lounge chair that was well used.

There were door ways that opened up in to the dining room. The dining room had a large fancy wooden table with 12 chairs. On the opposite side of the room was a large china cabiniet, with glass plates and crystal glasses. There was a opening that lead back in to the kitchen. Next to the dining room was magnificent front door that leads to the front porch where I could picture someone having a cup of sweet tea.

"well I can see that the Georgia mai are doing pretty well" I said still in shock from what I saw. I knew the outside was pretty, but the inside blew me away.

This caused Jessie to laugh and say "yeah the Georgia pride actually isn't a bunch of ole' hillbies after all. And besides, my family is not only wealthy off the mai's money the majority of this stuff comes from investment my dad and grandpa made a long time ago in the oil business so most of the money we get from the big guys we distribute to the rest of the pride. Some of the people here aren't as lucky was us. By no means are they poor, but a few extra g's can go a long way for some people." She said smiling.

"Now if we are done than I would like to show you the basement" she said with a smirk.

As she walked away, I turned to Alek, "you lived here" I asked.

"yep pretty much," he said in his drop dead gorgeous accent "what cat got your tongue?" he said smirking, once again.

I playfully slapped his arm with my hand, smiling.

He grabbed my hand and interlaced our finger, he started leaning as his eyes looked to my lips then back at my eyes. Our lips brushed together softly, sending sparks flying thru by blood stream, just teasing me to lean in more. He brought his hands to my hips pulling me in closer, making our chest press together. I brought my hand to his shoulders as he licked my bottom lip as if asking for entrance that I gladly gave him.

Sooner than I would have liked, the need for air came and we pulled back looking at each other with our forehand touching when Jessie yelled up the stairs, " If you guys are finished making out in the middle of my kitchen, than I would love if you joined me to finish the tour of the house." Then I realized that there was a very large mirror where you could see up the stairs to kitchen from the basement. And at the bottom of the stair there was Jessie with her hands on her hip, but with a grimace on her stunning face, signaling that she saw the whole thing.

This, of course, caused me to blush and Alek to chuckle in my ear, and kiss the shell of it, making me shiver from the electric feeling of him being so close.

"Ewww, Alek!" she said once we got down stairs.

"it's not like you're not going to be doing it once you find the right person," he said looking at me, causing me to blush and him grin…right before he made the mistake of says "maybe with someone who's name rhymes with blacob." In which made Jessie hit his arm…very hard, making him to wince.

"Alek" I said looking up at him. "yes, love." He said looking at me. "shut up please" I told him giving him a look that made him laugh. I looked at who just laughed and shook her head. When she looked at me, she gave me thumbs up with a smile.

"well on a different note," she said glaring at Alek, "this is the basement", her arms opened wide. We walked through a pair of French doors revealing a dark brown room which held a very large dark red cloth L-shaped couch, a 64 inch Plasma screen TV, a liquor cabinet to the left of the door, a real popcorn machine in the right corner of the room next to the TV, on left side of the couch there was a matching lounge chair that could sit at least 2 people, and a large movie collection that was in a cabinet with on of those old sliding ladders that libraries used to have. Half of the cabinet was full of movies and the other half was full of music albums.

Behind the couth there was a granite counter top with stools in front of it but underneath the counter was a glass case full of every kind of candy that you could think of and on the other side of the counter there was a stainless steel fridge. In the next room over there was a tan room with a large white chair and book case next to it. In front of the chair there was a silver keyboard, and next to that there was a smaller stone fireplace. Next to the bookshelf there was a door that leads to the back porch, which had a path to the barn.

"we are all going to stay in the basement. Usually I'm the only one down here, because it's just me and my dad and he lives on the main floor and the top floor is just his office and some extra bedrooms, but those are for like pride leaders and other visitors and shit. The basement is let's just say a lot more fun than the top floor." She said walking towards three doors. "there are three room that you will be staying in. Mines the last room on the right; Chloe," she said turning to me, "yours is going ot the the one next to mine because we are sharing a bathroom and Alek yours is going to the the first on the left." She said leading us down a hallway. "well this is my room." She said opening a door to it.

It was a pretty big room; the walls were green with black, white, teal and light blue paint splatter everywhere. The back of the room was diagonal on 2 sides with higher ledges then the middle with windows on above all of them. On the ledges Jessie had put licenses plates, random signs, soccer trophies, old names plates for horses and other stuff. In front of the lowest ledge and infront of the biggest window there was a white bunk bed where horseback riding ribbons hung long with multiple medals for soccer. There was a white computer desk and a cloths chest on the other side of the room. There was a TV hanging on the wall infront of the bed on the wall opposite to it, and a sound system. Next to the tv was a ceiling to floor built in to the wall glass case with movies and CD's in it.

"wow.." I muttered.

"well, Jessie I see that you remodeled your room since you were 9" Alek said also looking around her room.

"No alek I didn't I still have that pink, yellow and purple room, covered in stuffed animal I had when I was 9!" she said sarcastically, her arms crossed giving him a _no-duh_ look, that made me laugh.

We walked out of Jessie's room and walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

"ok Alek this is your room. Me and Lexi remodeled it last year cause' when we had guys over we didn't want them to see a room so…alek-ish and covered with writing on the walls." She said.

I turned to Alek and said "you wrote on your walls" shocked.

"yeah, Sam let's up do what ever we want to our rooms as long it not inappropriate and I quote _'have the urge to run away puking' _or _'go blind'_, so I deciteded to have a room where me and my friends could write on the walls." He said grinning.

"and let's say that when lexi walking into your room for the first time that she swore she went blind." She said chuckling. Alek glared at her and hit her on the back of the head, which only made me and her laugh harder.

"I'm not going to even ask what you wrote." I said laughing.

"oh no, not wrote more like drew" Jessie said laughing even harder.

I gave him a surprised look and he put up his hands in defense "hey my friends were 15 year olds what do you expect." He said, "And beside I'm not talking about this anymore with my girlfriend and little sister."

After we finished our little laughing fit, Jessie said "ok alek here your new room."

Alek's room was navy with a dark brown bed. In one corner of the room he had a brown dresser and a large brown desk on the other side of the room. There were glass cases that held Alek's old basketball trophies that he got when he was little. On the other side of the room, in front of the best there was a big flat screen TV already built in to the wall and above it was a basketball hoop. Next to his bed was a basketball rack also built in with 9 basketballs already on it.

"wow… you guys did great!" he said in shock about his new room.

"don't thank me thank lexi." Jessie said smiling.

"I will when I get the chance" he muttered still looking around his room.

" ok well now let's go to chloe's room" Jessie said smiling, turning on her heals walking out the door.

"Your room really is amazing" I said interlacing our fingers.

His gaze turned back to me and he brought our hands to his lips and gently kissed my hand.

"let go see your room now." He said as we both walked out of the room closing the doors behind us.

"here's your bed room chloe."Jessie said smiling.

My room was just as big as all the other room. The walls were light blue, light green, soft pink and soft purple. It had a white bed on the wall facing us, and there was flat screen on the wall next to us. For the lighting it was those ball things that hung from the ceiling. In one of the corners there was a white desk and on the other side there was a dresser. There was a large walk in closet next to the door that I assumed was the bathroom.

" since me and lex didn't really know you we didn't really know what you like so we are going to go shopping sometime this week for cloths and other stuff. And sorry if you don't like it we didn't really know you so we didn't know your style or anything." Jessie said looking down.  
>"no, are you kidding this is perfect thank you" I said hugging her.<p>

Right then sam called us up "if you kids are ready we'e going to leave in about 5 minutes." He yelled down the stairs.

"are we going?" Alek asked

"to dinner" Jessie said smiling walking away.

"ok cool what restaurant are we going to?" he asked following her.

"oh, the bar" she said smirking jogging up the stairs**.**

"wait did she just say the _bar"_ I asked

"I think she just did" Alek said looking at where Jessie just was.

**ok guys hey. This is the longest chapter so far so hopefully it makes up for the filler chapter last chapter, but it was necessary for me to introduce Jessie.**** I didn't ****get many reviews at all last chapter so thank you soooo much who did review! I really hoped you liked the chapter! It was pretty fun to write about sander's and Jacob ! Tell me how you like them in a review ! I tried writing in Jessie's POV so I hope I did ok? And if you have any idea you think I should use put it in a review and tell me I would be happy to use it if I can ! So because I didn't get enough review last time I'm going the thing I did for the first chapter so here it is:**

**0-6 review: wont update…ever**

**7-10: reviews: update in a week**

**11-18: update in 5 days**

**19-25: update tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm gonna let you read THIS EXTREMELY LONG chapter so I'll see you at the bottom!**

_Right then sam called us up "if you kids are ready we'e going to leave in about 5 minutes." He yelled down the stairs. _

"_where are we going?" Alek asked _

"_to dinner" Jessie said smiling walking away. _

"_ok cool what restaurant are we going to?" he asked following her. _

"_oh the bar" she said smirking jogging up the stairs_

"sorry but I could have miss heard you," the I said calm on the outside but freak out in the inside "did you just say the _bar"_ walking up the stairs to meet Jessie and her dad.

"yeah," sam said eyeing Jessie, "but it looks like Jessie here forgot to change so we might be a little while till we get goin'" he said

"don't worry I'm be fast." Jessie said going down the stairs but stopped and turned to me "hey chloe you want to help me get ready." She said  
>"umm, sure" I said going down the stairs after her.<p>

"what about Alek?" I asked her

"oh don't worry about him, my dad and him need to catch up." she said going in to the bathroom and closing the door. "don't worry I'll only be a few minutes." She said through the door, while turning on the water.

5 minutes later Jessie came with a robe on and hair wet.

"wow that was really fast." I said, she never quits suprising me.

"yeah I'm not really a morning person so the fast I can take showers in the morning the longer I can sleep." She said laughing.

She quickly dried her hair, her full very wavy hair coming to place.

"so you and Alek. Huh" she said with a knowing smile that made me blush as I sat on her very comfy bed.

"yeah," I said.

"well it's good to she that there are gils who don't mine cocky ass guys," she said laughing "but what made you choose him? you don't look like the kinda girl who usually date guys like alek?"

I was kinda surprised she said that, she realized she said something wrong and quickly added " no don't get me wrong! I love that he finally found somegone and I'm happy to see that that someone is you! It's just…'" she stopped picking out her cloths and walked over to the bed and knealed in front of me. "he's an amazing guy that has been through a lot, more than anyone should ever have to go through. And he puts up these barriers so no one can see him for who he really is. And there are only a few people who see that and that is me, sam, and jasmine and now you I guess. Not even Valintina can see it. I'm just trying to figure out how you broke those barriers down." She said looking in to my eyes.

"well, to be honest I truly don't know," I said kind of laughing, my hand starting to become the most interesting thing in the world at this moment. "I guess we both have been through a lot. That kind of connects us. I trust Alek with my lives and I would use everyone of them to save his one." I told her.

"well that's good," she said light fully, smiling, getting and walking away, making the serious mood that was lingering around us like a grey cloud disappear. "because I would hate to be killed by the mai for killing the Uniter because she her my brother." She said completely serious. My eyes widened in shock, but she quickly busted out laughing hysterically. "I'm kindding! I'm kidding" she said holding her stomach, then I started laughing to.

After our little fest, she grabbed a t shirt and a pair of jean and walked to the bathroom.

When she came out she was wearing a black cropped t shirt that had 'wild' written across the front that showed just enough skin to tease any boy, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a light brown messenger bag slung across her bare shoulder.

"you ready to go" she asked.

"yep lets go."

She turned to look at me and said "are you sure you want to wear that to a bar?" she asked pointing to my outfit.

I realized I was still dressed from the plane ride, a pair of running shorts and a t shirt.

"unless you want 40 year olds hitting on you I suggest you change." She said leading me back in to her bed room.

"you can barrow something of mine right now, we look about the same size." She said.

She went in to her large closet and pulled out some clothes.

"I'm warning you know, I'm not the best designer in the world, but Alek told me you worked in a vintage shop, so I figured this could work for now." She said.

I walked in to the bathroom and changed in to the cloths. I wore a grey and navy blue stripped vintage tank top under a light brown vintage military jacket and light weight scarf with a pair of light blue skinny jean that there tucked in to a pair of white laced up combat ankle boots. '_This is really cute'_ I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom and Jessie was putting on some make-up.

She added some eye liner, grey eye shadow and mascara.

"thanks this is really cute" I said looking down at outfit.

"no problem, you look amazing in it! I'll be surprised if Alek can keep his hands off you." she said smiling.

"now we are ready" she said smiling grabbing her messenger bag.

When we walked up the stairs, Alek's eye's nearly bugged out of his head.

"wow chloe you look amazing," he said getting up and kissing me.

"thanks" I said

"you don't have to tell me how great I look because I already know how sexy I am" he said smirking, being his cocky bastard self.

Sam walked up behind him and slapped Alek on the back of the head and said, " and here I thought, that you grew out of the bastard stage" he said walking away.

"what are you talking about Sammy," Alek said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside in to the hot, humid, sticky Georgia air. "Being awesome isn't a stage, it's more like a…life style."

"I don't know who told you that bullshit but I'm not even gonna ask." Sam said ,laughing, getting in to the driver seat of his large truck.

Jessie jumped in to the passenger seat and me and Alek got in the back seat.

" so tell us about yourself. I hate reading those personnel reports that all the other pride leaders send out, I figure if you are gonna have to get to know someone, than get to know em' face to face." He said smiling his big whole hearted smile. When he smile you have to smile back.

"well," I started "I live with my mom, my dad left when I was younger. My dad was the one who brought me to the US from the Ukraine; I was in an orphanage there. I was raised by humans and didn't know I was mai until I transformed. I have 2 human best friends who I have known for my whole life. I work in a vintage show. And I go to school with Alek and jasmine. And that's pretty much my life in a nutshell." I said.

"so that's it," sam said surprised "no sports, nothin'" he said in shock. I just shook my head.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke up again, "chloe," he said. I looked up at him through the rear view mirror and said "yeah"

"have you ever ridden a horse." He asked

Well that was pretty random.

"no… we don't really have anyroom in san Francisco" I said warily

"well I guess we'll just have to change that" sam said laughing.

"did you ever ride, Alek?" I asked him

"are you kidding? Alek loved to ride! But he hated to clean up!" this time it was Jessie how spoke.

"really you rode horses?" I asked stunned

"yeah I did for a while" he said smiling.

"why did you stop?" I inquired

"well it's not a very manly sport ,if it's a sport at all" he said. When he did say Sam gave him an icy glare that made Alek laugh and Jessie said "please like basketball is a _manly sport_." She said, which caused Alek to playfully stick his toungue out at her and she sis it make making him laugh that whole hearted laugh of his, that not many people heard, and I was one of the few lucky ones to hear it.

"Anyways as I was say," he said as he playfully glared at the father and daughter laughing in the front of the truck."it also smell pretty bad and it got dirty, and who would want think beautiful face all messed up and dirty." He said smirking.

Right when he said that Jessie's and Sam's shot up in the air. And sam said "how in the world it I raise a boy to be that cocky." He said as he laughed.

"I don't know," Jessie said with her hand on her chin as if she was thinking hard about it " I think he has spent too much time in the city." She said laughing.

By this time I was laughing so hard that there were tears in my eyes. But oh course they weren't do yet

" oh no jess, I don't think _that's it_," sam said to his daughter "it can be very difficult living in the city" he said.

We "and how is that father dear?" Jessie said acting all proper.

"well daughter, you have to carry around all those _heavy shopping bags around all the time._" Sam said all dramatic.

We were all laughing, so hard we were making ourselves cry, even Jessie and Alek.

We pulled in the bar and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

It was defiantly small, but it didn't scream _'only the 45 year old drunk go here after work to get wasted' _either. When we walked inside I wasn't hit with the wave of smoke I was expecting. It just smelt kind of smelt like stale beer and cheap whiskey. There was a long wooden bar over on the left side of the room but when you were sitting in the seating area you couldn't even tell there would be one because of the wall hiding it.

As if he read my mind Alek said "I remember this place from when I was younger. You're not allowed to smoke until 10 at night and it doesn't really get that rowdy until then." He whispered in my ear, his warm breathe tickled my ear, making every hair on my body stand on end.

Sam lead us to a table and he said "you can order anything you want.

Sam sat on one side of the table, while me, Jessie and Alek sat on the other side with me in the middle

The waitress came over to get our drink orders, "oh hey y'all! I have you in a while! how's everything been?" She said in her high country voice, walking around hug Sam around the back of the neck making his browning hat fall of and her blonde hair fall in to his face, causing him to laugh his big hearted laugh.

"everythins' been goin' pretty miss. Mary Lou! How has your husband been" he asked in his smooth southern drawl.

"aww don't even mention him right now, him and a bunch of his buddies went out on a guys night and got drunk and he shot himself and another guy in the foot." She said rolling her eyes. This caused all of us to laugh.

"OMG! That's what all the kids she these days," she leaned over and whispered to sam, who just nodded, "Look how big little Jess has gotten!" she said to hug Jessie around the neck like she did with sam.

"hi Miss. Mary," Jessie said putting he long fingers on mary lou's thin wrist, "but I saw you last week."

"oh ya that's right!" she said

Alek leaned over and whispered "Miss. Mary Lou is an old family friend, but she's the reason why people say that blonde's are dumb."

"I heard that you little pu-" miss. Mary stopped cold in her tracks staring at Alek.

Then sam spoke up again, with a huge smile on his face, "oh ya I forgot to mention that Alek was stayin' with us for a little while," he said chuckling " or did you forget." He mocked her, making her swat him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you here! I didn't even recognize you! Last time I saw you, you were a little 15 year old british boy with chicken legs, and an extremely annoying high pitch voice." She said as Alek got up to give her a hug, Alek towering over her.

"oh ya I missed you too" he said sarcastically once again making Miss. Mary swat his arm. "there's that cocky boy that I love so much and you now I missed you. I still carry a picture of you in my purse!" she said.

"you're the only one that loves that cocky boy" Jessie said looking up at them from her seat, the low, cheap lighting making her eyes sparkle.

"you know you love me Jess, who doesn't" alek said looking at the small 13 year old girl.

" I can think of a few people." Sam butted in making us laugh.

"So," mary lou said looking at me for the first "what your're name sweet heart," She said smiling at me with big white big and a sweet southern accent. "Chloe," I said. "and I'm guess that by the way you and Alek are holdin' hands that you're his girlfriend." She said nodding to our hands making me blush.

"yes ma'am" I said quietly.

"well take care of my Alek" she said sweetly than she turned Alek and said "and Alek, she's a keeper so if you hurt her I'll hurt you." She said. "well anyways I better get back to my job, so what can I get for y'all to drink." She said.

"you know what, I think I'm gonna have a budlight" sam said.

"sweet tea with lemon" Jessie said

"coke" Alek said

I'm not much of a tea drinker but I decided that if I'm in the south I might as well have one. "sweet tea please" I said to her.

"well at least one person here has manners" she mary lou said walking away.

Mary lou brought our drinks then we ordered our food, which was pretty good. We talked and laughed about anything and everything.

At the end of dinner, when Sam was paying Jessie said "hey dad,"

He mumbled a "Ummmhhhh" while he was scribbling on the receipt

"can we go to Wildfire?" she said with pleading eyes. When he stopped scribbling on the recipt and put some cash down, he gave her a skeptical look but finally said "sure I don't see why not, but be careful and come back by curfew. I don't need an angry Valintina down here." he said which made Jessie smile.

" what's Wildfire" Alek asked, his british accent more prominent from curiosity.

"oh it's a 17 and under nightclub that me and my friends go to." She said grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it around her shoulder.

She turned to her dad and said "can you drop us off at the house to get ready? Then alek can take us in his truck." She asked him walking out of the front door of the small bar, that was getting fuller by the minute.

I looked at my watch and it was 9 o'clock at night, "hey Jessie," I sad turning to look at the blonde headed half blood. "yeah" she responded getting in the front of the truck."

"what time is your curfew?" I aske because mine was midnight, I was asking because she was younger than me and I didn't know if her curfew would aplly to all of us.

"oh it's 3" she said pulling her long locks in to a low pony tail. I about choked, how can a 13 year old have a longer curfew than me!

"since it's my house, my rules than I will extend your curfew until jessie's but if I wake up and check your bed and don't find you than me and some other mai are going go to search for you and your curfew will be 8 at night unless your with me." Sam said looking back at us as we pulled out of the parking lot and in to the open

There was a silence, so to fill it I spoke up and said "so are we still going to have training?"

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me, who could resist all of this anyways" he said montioning to his chest and torso, which was being covered by a tight blue shirt that showed off all of his strong biceps and tight chest and stomach.

I gave him my signature eye roll but hide a smile, which of course and saw so and leaned over and whispered in my ear "than why are you smiling?" I looked down at my hand my face feeling like it caught on fire. He kissed my cheek and sat back in to his seat and grabbed my hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the soft skin.

"anyways," Jessie interrupted " I was told that even though you're here and your supposedly safer here than in San Francisco I still think that you should keep training, either early in the morning or at night, I'm not a morning person so I suggest at night." She said.

'_great' _I thought _just what I need more training, with a freaking 13 year old that you easily kick Alek's ass let alone mine!'_

We pulled into the house and Jessie said "ok me and chloe are to go get ready now thanks dad." She said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek then pulling me to the basement.

I took a shower and wash and dried my hair in our bathroom, while Jessie took one in Alek's bathroom and Alek took one in sams bathroom.

We got out of the shower at about the same time.

"umm Jessie," I said, we were both in robes in jessie's room, until I realized "I don't have a dress to wear".

"don't worry me and lexi went shopping and to a club for her 13th birthday and her parents are loaded so she bought me like 400 dresses I'm sure there is one that you will like" she said chuckling.

"so do you want to do my hair and makeup" I asked her hopefully.

"I'll do yours, if you do mine" she said coming over.

"deal" I said pointing at her and sitting in front of the mirror.

She did my hair in a fancy messy bun with my side bangs braided in to my hair to make it look likes its part of it and I left her hair naturally slightly curly, but braided one side of her hair that she constantly had to flip if it was pulled nack because of her layers. All she had to do if she got to hot was puller her hair back in to a high pony tail and she was ready to go.

She did our make-up. she put me in to some light silver and white smoky eye making my emerald orbs shine and become even brighter, and finished it off with a light sparkly eye liner, black mascara and clear lip gloss.

For her she did her usual, but with a twist. She still had her black eye liner but added it a little darker making her light fierce eyes really pop in comparison to the dark make up. she added some grey eye shadow, but instead of her normal shadow she used some special eye shadow that she showed me, that when it lights the light just right it turns in to more of a blue than grey. And finally she added her black mascara and clear lip gloss.

"so," she said with a smile, walking backwards towards her closet "the dress…is one of the most important things I think it can make or break the hair and makeup, with the right dress, you can look amazing and untouchable," I looked at her questioning about the untouchable part, as if she read my mind she smirked and said "untouchable because if any other guy even thinks about touching you…alek will break his arms and/or neck, it depends on where he thinks about touching you" she finished still smirking her smirk.

"anyways you can wear any dress you want. Like I said I have, like 400 from lexi buying the whole store" she said obviously laughing at the memory of her loaded teammate. She opened one part of her closet revealing different at least 30 different dress of every shape size and color, ranging from highlighter to pitch black. She would have even impressed Amy if she were here.

"so like I said pick anything you want, but there is this dress that I thought you would love and it would go great with your make up. it's simple but it's still hot and Alek would love it on you." She stated enthusiastically, her strong back turned towards me while she was on her tippy-toes reaching to grab the dress.

She pulled out the dress and I knew I had to wear it. it was simple like she said but it was still as sexy as ever. It was a hot pink one-shoulder mini dress, just short enough to tease anyone, *cough _alek _cough cough* but long enough to not long enough to show anything, like I have seen girls at other clubs wear. It was wrinkled but that was the style.

"it's perfect!" I yelled as I grabbed it from her long fingered hand. "so what are you gonna wear?" I asked as I sat on her bed with the pink dress.

"ummm I'm not sure. Maybe this one?" she pulled out a royal blue and black dress. The dress was blue but it had black lines going in different direction on it, like a section with vertical lines in one area and a section with horizontal lines in another. (**a/n the dresses will be on a link on my profile**)

"oh my gods you have to wear that!" I yelled, nearly tripping on my robe that was too big.

"ok, I guess I'm wearing this dress." She said with a smile looking down at the dress.

We slipped in to the dresses and I put on a silver necklace that was about to my collarbone with basset on it and Jessie wore a long silver necklace with Athena's owl. I said "ok what shoes am I going to wear with this."

"well," she said with a look that told me that she was thinking, "If I'm not sure if I want you wearing heels because if you get attacked heel are pretty hard to fight in because they could break, so you _could _wear flats." She said with a doubtful look. Then, she shoot up out of her chair running over to her closet, her bare feet gracefully, lightly and silently, patting over to her closet. "Or," she said holding something behind her back "you could wear these" she said pulling the most gorgeous heels out. They were silver 4 inch strappy heals that strapped on the back. "the guy who sold them to me and lexi in London guaranteed them to not break." She said handing them to me.

I slipped on the magnificent heels and walked around. I felt like I was walking around in tennis shoes. "wow these are amazing!" I said looking down at the seemingly magic shoes.

"yep they are pretty good I tried them on in the store and that was that was the only time I wore them. I'm not much of a heel girl." She said getting off her knees with a pair of shoes in hand.

"what shoes are you wearing?" I asked

"my converse." She said simply lacing up her new black converse. I was kinda hesitant that she should be wearing converse with a dress, but I have to say it looked very _Jessie, _if that's a good word for it.

"ok I think we're ready" she said, looking at the dresses.

We walked up the stairs and found a very handsome Alek waiting for us.

He was wearing a midnight navy button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with the first few buttons un-buttoned. It was paired with a pair of dark washed jeans and matcher perfectly with his '_just rolled out of bed'_ style hair.

He turned around and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "wow, you look amazing" he said walking over and grabbing my hand and giving me what was supposed to be a quick peck but turned in to a passionate kiss.  
>"ok guys we are on a curfew so let's go." Jessie said already walking gracefully over to the door.<p>

When we arrived to the club, it was in full swing. It was about 11:30 and you could already hear and feel the bass booming in the small area.

We walked over to the door man and paid our entry fees. The door man gave me and Jessie sultry looks which were quickly cut off by Alek giving a low growl and throwin is arms around me and Jessie, staring daggers at the doorman person, who quickly let us in.

Right as we were about to open the doors leading to the dance floor, Jessie grabbed on to me and Alek's arm.

"what is it Jess" Alek asked with a worried expression on his beautifully sharp face. "nothin' I just wanted to go over some rules." Jessie said, Alek's face quickly relaxed as he grabbed my hand intertwining our fines together.

"ok," Jessie started " I texted Lexi to come just in case and because she's fun. And chloe stay with Alek or me at all time the smell of everthing and the strobe lights and loud music would make it close to impossible to find you if you disappeared. So _please stay with one of us_. Finally even though this is a under 17 club it doesn't mean that there aren't creepers in her so just please be careful please. And if anything happens this isn't a mai night club so anyone and anything could be in here as long as the look under 17." She finished looking at me directly in the eyes "I have been here multiple times and nothin' happened so don't worry about it just _be careful_, I'll handle it if somethin' happens."

We walked into the club and I instantly knew why Jessie wanted me to stay with one of them, it was probably the busiest and smallest club I have ever seen. It was packed to the max with people grinding against strangers to a rock coutry song because there was no were else to dance.

We found a table and sat down, but didn't order any drinks.

"hey alek," Jessie said smiling" I think I found some of your old friends" nodding over to 4 people coming over. There were 2 girl each one was holding hands with the boys next to her. One girl was blonde, with board straight hair and bright blue eyes was about 5'6 inches, if the eyes were truly windows to the soul then other girl her soul would be one an angle. The girl next to her had firey red hair in large loopy curls, with eccentric green eyes about was also about 5'5. The boy with the blonde haired girl had brown hair with dark brown eyes and a sweet smile and was about 5'10. The boy on the red haired girls arm had jet black hair and shinning blue eyes and was about 5'11.

They walked over and Alek got out of the booth so see them. The boy with the brown hair said "hey Alek I haven't seen you in a while. You're not that little British boy with the cute sister anymore are!" he said to Alek while they were doing the weird boy hand shake thing. That last part made the blonde girl slap his shoulder, so he just kissed her on the cheek and say "you're the only one I love Jen." Which caused the blonde girl, who's name is becca, to smile and Jessie to say "in your dreams Mac.

The other boy with black hair said "hey Alek its been way to long" to Alek.

"yeah it has Jeremy, we all need to hang out together." He turned to the red head and said "hey Becca I have missed you so much", while giving her a hug.

He turned to the blonde her who had her hands on her hips but a sweet smile on her face and she said "what about me! I have missed my lil' British boy too," in, once again, a sweet southern accent. "And who is this pretty girl that you brought" she said looking at me with a smile.

Alek grabbed my hand and helped me up, "oh yeah this is my girlfriend chloe" he introduced.

"well it's nice to meet you I'm happ to see that this british fool finally got a girlfriend. I'm Jeremy" said Jeremy

"Hi I'm Rebecca, but all my friends call me becca and any friend of Alek's, or girlfriend of Alek's, is a friend of mine" she said sweetly with a smile.

"I'm Mac," he said sticking his hand out for me to shake, so I put my hand in his and instead of shaking it he pulled me in and said "you seem like a nice girl so if this british idiot or anyone gives you some trouble just tell me and I'm pummel them." He said with a smile. I laughed as well as everyone else and nodded.

"hi I'm Jenny," she said with a small wave then , all of a sudden yelled, "forget it! come her I'm a hugger!" pulling me in to a skelton crushing, lung deflating, hug.

"well hi everyone I'm chloe" I said .

"ok well we all need to hang out soon," said Jenny "my dad just called and he didn't know I was here and he's really mad so we better go , of as you know my daddy isn't a huge fan of Mac" jenny said pulling mac and everyone with her . They all said bye and went to go face the wrath of Jenny's dad.

Soon after they left, the big haired girl known as lexi soon came to take their place. As soon as Jessie saw her, she was out of her seat and hugging Lexi.

"Hey lex," she said "I love your dress!" Jessie said.

Lexi was wearing a multi colored dress with a slit on the side that was covered by a lace patch. For shoes she wore a pair of silver Nike hightops with black laces.

We talked and laughed for a few minutes when we were cutoff by lexi saying quietly "oh shit look what the cat dragged in, the slut herself and the male version of her." we turned around and we saw Sanders and a fake blonde, by his side. And they were coming straight over here. But on the bright side, dragging behind them was a very annoyed Jacob.

"Shit. Just one night could he leave us alone?" Alek whispered, holding my hand tighter. I turned his head to make him look at me and said "hey, he's an ass don't worry about him. he's not worth it." I told him giving his a kiss, filled with so much emotion I wanted to cry. We pulled apart and Sanders and the eye candy next to him was almost here.

"well, hey, Alek what up" he said in his assholish voice.

"what do you want Sanders" Alek said, with a voice that only sanders could bring out.

"is that your response to everytime I see you Alek, it's to very nice." Sander said

"why don't you just go leave and go have sex with your overused toy." Lexi said glaring at the girl next to Sanders.

They girl was a obvious fake blonde. She was wearing the shortest dress I have ever seen. It was a sequined, scarlet mini dress that came up to where you could start to see things. Something that most girls wouldn't wear in public or private, it was more of a lingerie than a dress to be honest. It was paired with the highest high heels I have ever seen.

"well, isn't it the fuzzy head freak and her tough bitch of a friend Jessie." She said you could tell that Jessie was losing her patients, quickly and from what she told me in the car the first day I met her, she was not to be crossed or messed with.

"well Keegan, at least I'm not the fake airheaded bitch that dumped lexi's brother because he had enough common sense to not let you get in his pants." Jessie said in her clam and collected voice, but staring at the girl with her hard eyes, that I saw a few minutes ago laughing with happiness.

"Sanders, why don't you go and dance with Keegan, before she kills anymore brain cells trying to think any harder." Jacob said from behind them.

"whatever, Jacob" keegan said grabbing Sanders arm and pulling him away from the angry table of teenagers.

"well that wasn't very fun" said Jacob flipping his hair in that nervous way.

"no I don't think it was" I said feeling awkward.

"so can I sit" he said pointing to the seat next to Jessie who was already standing up getting ready to fight that girl it she had to.

"sure," Jessie said breathlessly.

"so, Jacob," Alek started to say but was cut off by another boy that looked to be about Jacob, Jessie, and Lexi's ages.

The boy said "hey Jessie, Lexi," I could see Jacob's jaw tense and his body go ridged. "so lexi, do you want to dance." He said and I could see that Jacob visably relaxed and let out a silent breathe. Lexi looked at Jessie who nodded and smiled. "sure" lexi said smiling and getting out of the booth.

Another country song, and everyone cheered when it came on so I guess it was pretty popular.

"come on," Jacob said grabbing her hand "let's go dance" he said pulling a surprised Jessie to the dance floor.

"well since everyone else is dancing then we might as well." Alek said pulling me to the dance floor.

_Once I thought that love was something that I could never do_

_Never knew that I could feel this much_

_But this yearnin' in the deep part of my heart for you_

_Is more than every action to your touch_

_It's a perfect passion _

_And I can't get enough _

_Way you look _

_Way you laugh_

_Way you love with all you have_

_There aint nothin' bout' you _

_That don't do somethin' for me_

_Way you kiss _

_way you cry _

_way you move when you walk by_

_there aint nothin' bout' you than don't do something for me_

_in my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows _

_that never knocked me off my feet_

_and all you got to do is smile at me and down I go._

_And baby its no mystery _

_Why I surrender _

_Girl why you got everything_

_Way you look _

_Way you laugh_

_Why you love with all you have_

_There aint nothin bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_Way you kiss _

_Way you cry_

_Way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothin bout you that don't do somthin' for me_

_I love your attitude that tattooed to your every thought_

_Your smile_

_Your lip _

_And girl the list goes on and on and on and on_

_Way you look _

_Way you laugh _

_Way you love with all you have_

_There aint nothin' bout' you that don't do somethin' for me_

_Way you kiss _

_Way you cry_

_Way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothin bout you that do something for me _

_Way you look _

_Way you laugh _

_Way you love with all you have _

_You're dance_

_You're drive_

_You make me feel alive_

_Why you talk_

_Way you tease_

_Why can't you see _

_there ain't nothin about you that don't do nothin for me_

me and Alek were dancing like I have never danced in my life. My back was turned to face his front and my hips where swinging to the beat of the song. I put my hands around his neck, my back still turned against stomach.

The song ended and I turned around and he leaned down and kissed me with lust and love.

Another, slower, song came on and me of the people who were just dancing went off the dance floor, but still there were a lot of people, some of those people being Jessie with Jacob and Lexi and that other boy that she met.

I turned to look at Alek who was looking at me lovingly and he leaned down to put his forhead on mine making me smile at his softier side that no one truly saw.

We were about to end the song and go find everyone when Alek squished his nose up and said "do you smell that?" then had a look of panic in his eyes, grabbed my small hand and ran off, running straight towards Jessie

**Jessie POV**

Dancing with Jacob was probably one of the best times of my life. Better than when me and my team won our championship in soccer or even when I was reconized as the top hunter in Georgia. This is a moment that I could truly live in for forever. After _There Ain't Nothin' Bout' You _by Brooks and Dunn, one of my all-time favorite songs came on called _Bless the broken road _By Rascal Flats. I smiled and put my long arms around Jacob's broad shoulders, as he put his muscular arms around my waist and I put my forehead to his and listened his steady heartbeats and his voice as he sang the words of my favortie song gentally in my ear, to the beat of the piano.

_I sent out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hopin I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wipe my brow_

_Kept pushin through_

_I couldn't see how ever sign pointed me straight to you_

_Every long lost dream lead to where you are _

_Others who broke my heart _

_They are like no other stars_

_Pointed me on my way _

_In to your lonvin arm_

_This much I know is true _

_That god blessed the broken raod that lead me straight to you_

_(yes it did)_

_I think about the year I spent _

_Just passig through_

_I'd like to give the years I lost and give them back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You been there _

_You understand_

_That it's all part of a grander plan that is comin true_

_Every long lost dream _

_Lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They are like no other stars_

_Ponting me on my way _

_Into your loving arm _

_This much I know is true_

_That god bless the broken road _

_That lead me straight to you_

_Now I'm rolling home_

_Into my lovers arms_

_This much I know is true _

_That god blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you._

_That god blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you._

The song ended and we were both leaning in, our lip only mere millimeters away when, I saw a paniced Alek running this way with a worried chloe following close behind.

"do you smell that?" he asked me in a rush.

I gave him a questioning look but then a powerful scent hit me.

I felt my eyes go wide and I turned to look at Jacob who's eyes where as large as saucers. I turned around and saw a paniced Lexi running over her eyes full of concern, but ready for a fight.

She came over and said in a worried voice "I'm assuming by the look on your face that you smell it too."

When I turned back to a panicking Alek, at the same time we both said the word at the same time that tasted of vinger on our tounges.

"Jackals" and the same moment we we heard the ear splitting noise of a wall being being broken through, with a family pack of 5 raging Jackals in the hole.

**Hey guys, did you like the Cliffy (sorry about that but it was needed). The reason I updated kinda late is because THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!** **This chapter has over 7,000 words. So please forgive me.**

**So the Jackals came whatchta you thinks gonna happen 0.o? for those of you that reviewed my last chapter thank you and if you have an account I PMed you and asked you some questions. For those of you that responded, and said that they liked the Jackals idea I'm glad because I already had this thing typed when I asked you ;) **

**The Jackals came to me in a dream, I was looking on a website that helps with inspiring authors and how to fix writers block and it said that sometimes all you do is have to sleep and you have ideas and I was like "oh yeah I wish that would happen to me" and I woke up the next morning and I had a dream and I got an idea! So I hoped you liked it! this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and added me as Favorite story/author! PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEWING MEANS YOU CARE AND WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE…SO NO REVIEWS=NOT CONTINUING OR NOT UPDATING!**

**And I'm running kind of low on ideas so help me out in a review! And also I was told in a review that the review scale thing is pretty harsh so I'm gonna change it here it is:**

0-4: wont update

5-7: update in a week.

8-10: in 3 days:

11-15: tomorrow

16 or more: later tonight

**Please review it makes me smile like the blonde I am **

**And if you have an account I'll pm you with a question about the story or something 0.o **


End file.
